


Creature And Hyde Q And A

by 1prittypony1



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraknestins Creature and Edward Hyde answer questions from their twitter page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature And Hyde Q And A

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is a furry. The Creature is a stitched together parts of animals. A head of a stag, body of a horse and tail of a squirrel. Hyde is a tiger. Sex scene warning latter on. I have made a world where all of my ships live in one place.

Creature: Hello everyone and welcome to the Q and A with Me and Hyde.

Hyde sits next to the creature. They both have laptops open.

Hyde: *Sighs* I never agreed to this. *Points to the creature* He made me do this.

Creature: I did not. You volunteered. I asked you if you wanted to answer questions in a video and you said yes. Don't blame me for this.

Hyde: (Whispers to the camera) By the way, we stole this from John.

Creature: You mean you stole it. I graciously left him a note saying that we needed the video camera for a project and that it would be returned at soon as possible.

Hyde: FINE, I stole it. I confess. But were going to give it back to him when were done.

Creature: That's right. Now, before we begin I have something that I have to clarify to all of you out there. I AM NOT FRANKENSTEIN. I have no name. Frankenstein is my creators name. Although he calls me fiend, devil, monster, and creature, i have no name. GOT THAT. I AM NAMELESS.

Hyde: My creator gave me a name. Why didn't he give you one?

Creature: I don't know.

Hyde: Well what would you like to be called.

Creature: I an still thinking about that. Anyway, moving on to the questions.

Hyde: Do you want to do mine first or yours?

Creature: Yours I guess.

Hyde: "Dear Mr. Hyde, is there any good in you. Do you have a conscience or do you do things instinctively? Do you know what is right and what is wrong? Do you have your own thoughts?"

To answer your first question I suppose that now that I have my own body, thanks to Victor, and mind there is a good side in me but I'm not sure.

For your second question, I'm the primitive evil side of mankind, of course i do things instinctively. That's such a stupid question.

Yes, I am learning about right and wrong from him. *points to the creature*

And Yes I have my own thoughts now that I'm not in Jekyll's body anymore.

Creature: "Mr. Creature, can you reproduce?" Um. Y-Yes i can. I have the ability to but... um.. I don't want too.

Hyde: He dose have the right parts. I should know. You should see the way he begs for me. He makes these cute wining noises. I tease him all the time. I love it when he gets upset and yells at me. He usually's on top of me then, rutting into me like there's no tomorrow. Fast and hard. Just the way I like it.

Creature: OK, that's enough. What goes on behind our bedroom door is between you and me. Why dose the whole world have to know when there not part of it?

Hyde: Hey,*Holds hands up defensively* I just thought that it would be interesting to them.

Creature: We have sex just like anybody else. The only thing is our methods are different. That is it. Next question.

Hyde: "Dear, E.H." Why are you putting my initials. Are you afraid of spelling my whole name? "Now that you have a separate body and mind, do you and Jekyll read each others thoughts.

No, I don't even what to know what he thinks about anymore. That would be cool though. Read everyone's mind except Jekyll's of course. And especially you, all the dirty thought running through your mind right now.

Creature:*glares at Hyde and then turns back to his laptop screen* "Dear poor wrenched creature, what makes humans different than animals? Why do we call ourselves animals sometimes?"

Animals, I believe have primitive instincts that they follow. Take Hyde for example.

They don't have the complex emotions and thoughts that we have. Although we can see animals befriending other species and animals identifying them selves as other animals-

Hyde: -Are you saying that I don't have complex emotions and thoughts?

Creature: No, I was only using you as an example of something that has primitive instincts.

Hyde: I'm I an animal to you?

Creature: No, why would you think that?

Hyde: Because you compared me to an animal.

Creature: Some of your actions are primitive instinct, but I'm not calling you an animal. I'm merely stating that some of your actions are primitive.

Hyde: "Dear Hyde, Do you hate that Dr. Jekyll blamed all of the things he did on you and not on himself."

Yes and no, were both to blame. Same thing for you and Frankenstein, your both to blame too. And also at that point I think I began to have a mind of my own.

Oh, and if everyone's wondering why I trampled the little girl it was because see wouldn't move out of my way when I told her too.

Creature: Why couldn't you just have gone around her.

Hyde: Because I don't move for people, people move for me.

The Creature rolls his eyes.

And on another topic. Why did I kill sir Danvers? Well I hated that Jekyll's friend Utterson was poking his nose into something he shouldn't have and so when I saw the letter he was carrying, I was enraged and I killed him.

Creature: Why didn't you just kill Utterson?

Hyde: I don't know why I didn't just kill Utterson. I never thought of it before.

Creature: Well don't go out and kill him now.

Hyde: Why would i need to. I got all my satisfaction in the guy sitting right next to me.

Creature: True. Very true.

Hyde: This ones for both of us "Do both of you get along with your creators or will you kill each other if your in the same room together?"

Creature: I haven't seen Frankenstein since we began our wild goose chase so I wouldn't know.

Hyde: As soon as I got my own body I said see ya latter and left so, I don't know ether.

Just then the door opens and Hamlet pokes his head in.

Hamlet: Have any of you seen John's... Oh, there it is. John's been looking everywhere for his video device. He told me to find you and tell you that he needs it back.

Hyde: No! He can't have it. Where not done answering questions.

Creature: Edward Hyde!

Hyde: Sorry.

Creature: Please excuse his outburst. He'll try to control his temper next time (Looks at Hyde who stares at the floor) won't he.

He looks back at Hamlet.

Hyde: I'm sorry Hamlet. Where is John anyway?

Hamlet: He's down the hall.

Hyde: Can you tell him to come over here?

Hamlet: Yes, I will.

Hamlet leaves and returns with John.

Hyde: John we need your video camera to answer our questions from twitter.

John: You both have twitter accounts?

Hyde: You didn't know that?

John: No, actually but I really need my video camera back.

Hyde: You have your I-Phones don't you?

John: Sherlock used all of his battery so he had to use mine and now I don't have any battery left."

Hyde: What do you need it for anyway?

John: For a case.

Hyde: You videotape all your cases. What about your blog?

John: We just need it this one time.

Hyde thinks for a while and looks back at John.

Hyde: All right, fine. But promise to give it back to us, or else.

Hyde stares at John as he hands the video camera back to John.

John: I will, I promise.

John leaves.

Hyde smirks at the Creature.

Creature: What are you thinking about now.

Hyde: Oh, nothing.

Hyde slowly reaches his paw to the Creatures inner thigh and begins to rub it softly up and down.

The Creature's breath hitches but he keeps a steady glare on Hyde.

Creature: I know what your trying to do and it's not going to work.

Hyde: I already know it's working by the sound you just made.

Creature: It's not going to work on me this time.

Hyde: It clearly is working.

Hyde continues to rub the Creatures inner thigh.

The Creature gets up suddenly breaking contact and walks to the middle of the room with his back turned to Hyde and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Hyde: What's wrong?

Creature: Absolutely nothing.

He walks to the Creature and puts both paws on his each of his hips and rubs them up and down the Creatures sides.

Hyde: What did I do this time, hmm? he whispers in his ear.

The Creature's breath hitches again and he swallows.

Creature: Edward, stop.

Hyde: Stop what?

Hyde reaches for the Creatures manhood and taking it in his hand squeezes it.

Creature: Uhhhh.

Hyde: I can make you loose control. Give into the animal inside you.

Creature: Why dose my body betray my mind. Why must such a simple act cause such pleasure.

Hyde: It's mother nature. Now turn around with your back to the wall.

The Creature dose as he's told.

Hyde then grabs his face, kisses him and at the same time grinds into him.

Creature: Edward, please

Hyde: Please, what.

Creature: Please.

Hyde: Please, What?

Creature: God Dammit Edward Fuck Me! Fuck Me please!

But instead Hyde goes in for another kiss and grinds into him again making the Creature moan and open his mouth far enough for Hyde's tongue to explore his mouth.

The Creature pulls away with a growl and pushes Hyde into the wall hard.

Creature: Fine! I'm gonna have do it myself!

Hyde: I love it when you talk like that.

The Creature goes in full force without letting Hyde adjust, which was fine with him since he loved it fast and hard.

With one last final thrust the Creature releases inside and Hyde wasn't far behind.

Both stopped to catch there breath.

Creature: Why can't you do what I wanted. Couldn't you see I was desperate.

Hyde: I love to tease you and make you beg me for it.

Creature rolls his eyes.

Just then John returns.

John: All right guys i'm back...

John noticed what happened and chuckled.

John: Looks like you two were bored and had to make your own entertainment.

Hyde: We'll just get cleaned up.

Hyde and the Creature leave and John stands in the doorway watching them go down the hall.

John: Those two. *John shakes his head and smiles*


End file.
